


A Slice of Time

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Crack and Angst, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin accidentally learns that he can alter time. It results in a headache for Arthur
Relationships: Freya & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	A Slice of Time

‘I really can explain.’ Merlin tried, wincing when the cupboard behind him rattled yet again. In front of him, the King looked highly unimpressed with the chaos, although the Knights were struggling to hide their smiles. He could have sworn Gwaine winked at him, before another jostling snapped his attention back to Arthur.

‘Step away from the wardrobe, _Mer_ lin.’ It was the tone that told Merlin he needed to be careful, Arthur’s smile full of fake friendliness.

The Court Sorcerer didn’t actually get a chance to step away, because in the next moment, he was being shoved by Magic. He hit the floor, narrowly managing to get his hands onto the cobble to break the fall. Somebody gasped, Arthur’s hand abandoned his sword, and Merlin found a pair of feet standing on either side of him.

‘Woah, he really is older.’ The youngest of the trio chirped, studying Arthur intently, while the middle one snorted.

‘Still looks like a prat, though.’ Merlin managed to get back up, dusting down his knees and then glancing to the two Merlins on either side of him. They glanced back, then focused on the King, who looked terrifying pale.

‘Do you need to sit down Sire?’ Young-Merlin questioned, while the second didn’t wait for an answer. His eyes flashed gold, the chair coming skidding across the room and knocking Arthur down into the chair.

To say the King looked unamused would have been an understatement.

‘Merlin…’ He growled out, while the Warlock tried for his best innocent expression.

‘I really can explain.’ He promised.

**

_Five days earlier._

Honestly, should it be such a surprise that he wanted to test out his Magic? As Court Sorcerer of Camelot, many people came to him with questions on magic, and he was supposed to be able to answer them. The Druids tried their best to teach and guide, while Kilgharrah mostly opted for laughter. Morgana wasn’t much help either, what with her and Morgause deciding to take a trip to the continent, stealing his Dragon in the process.

There were some things that Merlin could do that others could not. He was Emrys, and that one word explained his powers to everyone other than himself.

Why could he do things that other people couldn’t?

The first time Merlin attempted time-travel, it was rather accidental. He was seated on the bench in Gaius’s home, flicking lazily through the pages of his spellbook while trying to decide whether or not he actually wanted to perform any of them.

Upon reaching the conclusion that the answer was no, he let his head drop to his arms, deciding a nap would serve him better. He could have sworn his eyes only shut for a couple of moments, but when they flicked back open, it was to the sight of fire. The desk had caught ablaze from the candle he’d left burning, and Merlin’s magic reacted on instinct as he bounced to his feet.

Rather than dousing the flame, he found the fire began to retreat, back to the candle, and to his amazement, the candle began to grow.

‘I really haven’t had enough sleep.’ The voice startled him for the second time in this short period, the Warlock’s head snapping to the now-occupied bench.

A very sleepy looking form of himself was seated there, expression nonplussed as he glanced over Merlin. The two of them remained in this stalemate for a while, the candle beginning to burn brighter yet again.

Then, sleepy Merlin placed his head on his arms, and fell asleep.

‘Impossible.’ He muttered, wondering how on earth he’d just managed to do such a thing without uttering a single word.

Sure enough, before his very eyes, the candle burned right down to the holder, before the paper caught alight. Merlin woke moments later, and the Warlock shuddered as something snapped back into place within him.

‘ _Wielm_.’ The fire was put out with a burst of water, soaking his spellbook, but Merlin was too busy staring at the candle to be concerned.

He’d just altered time.

Clearly, this was a very big issue. This wasn’t something that anyone could do, otherwise the world would fall apart. He wondered if he should tell Arthur, pausing while trying to imagine what the King would say.

No, Arthur would not be impressed.

The Druids, however, might understand.

**

‘That doesn’t explain the fact that there are two more of you than there should be.’ Arthur stated, looking at Merlin while cradling the goblet of wine like it was the only thing that would save him. Merlin could understand that, after all, it was a weird situation to be in.

‘Hey Merls, could I have some more…’ Gwaine didn’t have to finish the sentence, because Young-Merlin seemed to be smitten with the Knight. The goblet topped up with a flash of gold, startling good control for his younger self.

‘So you went to the Druids.’ Leon prompted, but his eyes were focused on middle-Merlin, who had taken a liking to Percival. He was currently prodding Percival’s arms, eyes wide and confused, not quite at the age where he’d have met the Knights of the Round Table yet. In fact, he was the Merlin that had winced at the mention of Morgana, which the Knights had to have picked up on.

‘Yes, and that’s where the problem started…’

**

‘Incredible.’ Aglain murmured, looking at Merlin in shock. The Warlock shifted uncomfortably, unused to the praise even now, wondering if this had been a mistake.

‘This could change the way of Magic forever.’ Another Druid added, eyes alight with something that Merlin didn’t like.

‘Multiple versions of Emrys.’ Aglain agreed, and that was the moment Merlin understood the implications of what he’d just told them.

They saw him as a King, as a leader, and now he had admitted to being able to make multiple versions of himself.

‘You could go back, to the time of the Purge…’

‘I’m not risking Arthur.’ Merlin snapped, before any of them could even begin to suggest that Uther should be removed from History. In his temper, he’d let his Magic take control, and he realised that the Druids around him looked more impressed than terrified.

Leaving the camp was his next decision, storming off in a sulk while he tried to sort out his many issues.

Could he really bend time to his will?

Merlin paused, taking a breath to control his temper, before stretching his hand out.

Rather than the world shifting, his mind did. Images flashed before his eyes, of Will and the journey to Camelot and Gaius falling, of his Magic acting on instinct.

‘It is Wednesday.’ Merlin murmured, but when his eyes opened, he wasn’t back at that moment.

He was still in the forest, hand outstretched, with a set of golden eyes staring back.

‘Holy…’

‘Oh no.’

**

‘So you pulled young Merlin here?’ Lancelot questioned, nodding to the boy sitting cross-legged on the floor.

‘Accidentally.’ Merlin admitted, while young-Merlin rolled his eyes.

‘Clearly we still have no idea what we’re doing.’

‘I am fully capable of controlling my Magic.’ Snapped middle-Merlin, still with the arrogance of not yet learning what he would about Morgana and Morgause. He thought that Destiny was going to save him, and it had to be hard.

‘How did the other Merlin come about then?’ Elyan asked, while the Warlock sighed.

‘That was another accident.’

‘We’re good at them.’ Both Merlin’s replied, before staring at each other.

‘I have a headache.’ Arthur stated, drowning the wine from his goblet.

**

‘No! You can’t… stop touching!’ Young-Merlin grinned, but pulled his hand back from the wardrobe full of Merlin’s clothes.

‘I can’t believe the prat actually lets us stay in the Castle!’

‘I worked for it.’ Merlin grumbled under his breath, watching his younger-self bounce around the Chambers. He was drawn in by everything, from the comfortable bed to the flowers in front of the mirror.

‘What about Gwen? Is she still our friend?’

‘She’s courting the K… Prince.’ He watched in amusement as Merlin’s head snapped to him, shock on his face, before he frowned.

‘I thought she was cute.’

‘Don’t worry, she kisses you at some point in the future.’ He offered, while young-Merlin looked pleased.

**

‘She did what?!’

‘Shh Princess, no interrupting story time!’

**

‘And Arthur’s the King?’

‘Yes.’

‘Is he still an idiot?’

‘Very much so. But he’s a good King.’ His tone softened on that bit, the pride seeping from his voice as young-Merlin cocked his head to the side.

‘Do we have anyone? Like… a girl?’ Of course that question would be asked, Merlin thought, trying to control his expression.

‘We did. But she’s gone now.’ That made young-Merlin frown, before he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

‘So you’re going to try and send me back.’ He looked rather sad about it, and honestly, Merlin wasn’t too fond on the idea. It was quite fun to have another one of him around, even if the boy was intolerable.

‘It shouldn’t hurt.’ Merlin promised, before the boy nodded. There was an innocence to his smile, to the way he waited patiently while Merlin stretched his hand out yet again, concentrating.

Like before, there was a flash of memories, a rush of power that flooded through his mind while he tried to pick them apart.

‘I can’t do this anymore!’

Merlin stumbled back, Magic wrapping around him as if he were to defend himself. Young-Merlin was peering down at the floor, hands gripping the blankets on the bed while he leaned over.

‘I don’t think it worked.’ He offered, while the Warlock took a step closer and halted.

‘Don’t think what worked?’ On the floor, another Merlin sat, looking thoroughly confused.

‘Arthur’s going to kill me.’ Merlin decided, pinching his nose in frustration.

**

‘I still might.’ The King stated, eyeing up middle-Merlin, who was sitting on Merlin’s right. Young Merlin sat on the left, having stayed quiet for most of the story.

‘How old are you?’ Lancelot inquired, looking at middle-Merlin, who smiled in return.

‘Old enough to know you, Lance.’ It was nice to see that he’d trusted Lancelot, even then. But Merlin didn’t miss the way the middle-Merlin looked pained, like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

‘I filled them in on what happens.’

‘The good bits. Neither of them will tell me who dies.’ Young-Merlin complained. Merlin was skilled enough to hide the pain, but middle-Merlin winced, glaring at the younger.

‘Play nicely.’ Merlin chided both of them, then looked back to Arthur.

‘This is ridiculous.’

‘You’re telling me! I was supposed to be going to the market with Gwen three days ago!’ Young-Merlin protested. Gwaine burst out laughing, while the other Knights looked just as amused.

‘She buys you a new neckerchief.’ Middle-Merlin provided, which resulted in a dreamy expression from the youngest of the trio. A silence formed in the group, in which the Warlock tried to figure out what Arthur was thinking.

‘Can you send them back?’ Two voices protested, but Merlin cut in.

‘That’s what I’ve been working on. I’ve got the spell working.’

‘It’s a good thing Gaius isn’t in town, otherwise you’d be in trouble.’ Gwaine offered out, both Merlins’ looking terrified.

‘The eyebrow.’ Young-Merlin whispered, middle-Merlin shuddering.

‘I suppose it explains why you haven’t been doing your chores.’

‘We still have chores?’ Both of them questioned, Merlin nodding.

‘So why haven’t you sent them back?’

‘I wanted to show them… I’m taking them out of Camelot tonight.’ It wasn’t a question, although Arthur nodded anyway.

‘We’ll be accompanying you.’

‘But…’

‘Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Merls.’

**

‘Oh my…’

‘Freya.’ Middle-Merlin didn’t hesitate, went running to the Lady of the Lake without pause. She responded with the same enthusiasm, hugging him just as tightly, while the Warlock watched. His gut tightened at the sight, because by now he had come to terms with the fact that Freya wasn’t actually the same woman as the one in front.

‘Is that her?’ Young-Merlin asked, watching as Merlin’s forehead came to rest against Freya’s. Hands cradled her face, gentle yet wanting, and the Warlock looked down to his younger self.

‘That’s her.’

‘She’s… beautiful.’

‘She is.’ Merlin agreed, before his head turned to the two women entering the clearing.

Middle-Merlin yelped, hands coming up to defend himself, while young-Merlin quickly blushed and bowed his head.

‘Lady Morgana.’

‘When you said it was urgent, Emrys, I didn’t think it would be this amusing.’ Morgana moved to the Warlock, hugging him quickly and kissing his cheek. Merlin smiled, then bowed his head to Morgause.

‘Merlin, Merlin, meet the High Priestesses of the Old Religion, Morgana and Morgause.’ Young-Merlin bowed, but he clearly viewed Morgause with awe.

Middle-Merlin was tense, eyes focused on Morgana.

‘Did you bring…’

‘Of course. Aithusa!’ Morgana called, and Merlin beamed as his hatchling appeared. He had grown considerably, and young-Merlin looked delighted as he dropped to his knees to greet the Dragon. Middle-Merlin was hesitant, but he crouched down too, while Morgana went to greet Freya.

‘Time-travel.’ Morgause observed, eyes flicking up to Merlin. The Warlock shrugged, before he sighed.

It was time.

‘Thank you.’ Middle-Merlin said, eyes teary but his smile strong.

‘I can’t wait for the future, it’s so exciting!’ Young-Merlin added, before his attention returned to Aithusa.

The spell wasn’t complex. He just asked the Old Religion to return balance to the realm, to send back Emrys to the timeline that he belonged in.

When his eyes shut, the memories of the past five days played through his mind.

When they opened, Aithusa was peering up curiously. No Merlins were kneeling in the dirt, and for a moment, he mourned the loss of them.

‘They won’t remember what you did for them.’ Morgause remarked, but Morgana cut off whatever Merlin was going to reply with.

‘But they’ll know, deep down. They won’t feel alone.’ She took his hand, squeezing gently.

‘Thank you.’ He muttered to both of them, before turning to the treeline.

To his King, and the Knights of Camelot.

Merlin had been right, the future was exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... yeah


End file.
